doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenade Launcher
Unlike in Quake III Arena, the Grenade Launcher does not require too much aiming skills in Hunter's Moon and it can be used as a temporary substitute of Rocket Launcher. Tactics The Grenade Launcher is used commonly on stairs and from high ground places to rain explosions on enemies below. It also can be used effectively in caves, since the dented walls potentially makes the Grenades bounce in unpredictable ways that may benefit the player, hitting monsters that are out of their sight. Alongside Rocket Launcher and Trakion Cannon, this weapon is not effective against explosion-resistant enemies such as the Berzerk and Invul Hunters. In those cases, only the direct damage is applied, which isn't enough to kill any of those enemies effectively. The Ultimate Fire Mode of the Grenade Launcher is the Cluster Grenade: a huge grenade that fires more grenades after exploding. When firing the Ultimate, the gun will also fire 10 regular grenades in a shotgun-like spread. Unlike the Powered Rocket, the Cluster Grenade does not have the FORCERADIUSDMG flag, which still makes the Ultimate Fire Mode of the Grenade Launcher a weak solution to explosive-resistant enemies. Hints * The Grenade Launcher is the most useful weapon for indirect fire tactics. With a bit of skill, it may wipe out whole rooms without exposing yourself to the enemy. Relatedly, it also works well as a defensive weapon, allowing you to throw Grenades after your pursuers around corners as you retreat. * The Grenades can be a very useful alternative to Rockets when used in tight places. Since the enemies' behavior is very basic, it does not require much aiming skills and even by missing the shots, most Grenades will still bounce at some place and explode nearby an enemy. * As the Grenades are the slowest explosive attack, they especially need to be fired into thick crowds to utilize them effectively, increasing the chance of scoring a hit and covering more targets within splash radius. * The Grenades can juggle enemies just like the Rockets, but it is less convenient to do because it is not as easy to aim a Grenade to explode at the target's feet. * The Cluster Grenade is most effective in tall rooms as it gives enough space for the smaller Grenades to be launched in air and falling by mere gravity, rather than bouncing from the ceiling and immediately exploding in the first touch with the ground due to high momentum accumulation. * Additionally, the Cluster Grenade is better suited for the rooms filled with a lot of monsters, into which you can fire the Cluster Grenade in a "fire-and-forget" fashion to clear them out. But before firing, try to aim above the monsters' heads, so the sub-grenades can reach farther and hit more targets within the crowd. * Avoid using the Grenade Launcher for killing explosive-resistant enemies at any cost, as it will only apply the direct damage on them, wasting ammo. * Grenades explode instantly on contact with swimmable water. If a map features that and it is a deep water zone, you can use Grenades to get out of there by doing a Grenade Jump in the water's surface. * You can actually bounce the Grenades off thin air. To do so, aim at the height corresponding to the highest ceiling on the given map (since in the Doom engine, the air space does not extend above this altitude). The Grenade will rebound downwards upon reaching this height, just like it were an actual ceiling. The Grenades will also bounce back from the invisible walls encountered at the map boundaries. Trivia # Up to Version 2.9.5, the Grenades could be spammed on slow moving elevators that move downwards as they would bounce forever until the elevator stops moving, making the entire area a minefield for incoming enemy. # Up to Version 2.9.5, the Grenades did a fixed damage of 50 points on direct hit and did the same splash and damage radius as the Rockets. # The behavior of exploding instantly in touch with swimmable water is an old addition to give different behavior from Rocket Launcher and since the Grenade loses momentum in touch with water instead of ignoring it like in Quake 3, this was the behavior that replaced it. Category:Weapons Category:RegularWeapons